


Punch Drunk

by starry_nights88



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Punching, and sucky summary, and then more kissing, bad title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Alec/Simon; drunken kiss, which ends in a punch<br/>For elvenavari @ tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Drunk

_His lips really are soft…_

It was the first thought to cross Simon's mind – the first and the last before his jaw exploded in sharp, intense pain and white-spot jumped and danced before his eyes as he snatched his lips away from the dark haired shadowhunter. His hands flew to his jaw, tender and painful to the touch, and shockingly he tasted copper in his mouth.

"You punched me!" Simon accused in shock; shock from the action, and from the realization that it really, _really_ hurt.

" _You_ kissed me!" Alec shot back, and it was an accusation that Simon could not deny; he had kissed Alec, though for the life of him, Simon could not figure out _why_ he kissed his girlfriend's brother –

– except, he looked really, really pretty while he was recounting a heroic tale of an early hunt he, Jace, and Isabelle had embarked on, and –

_Why_ did he kiss his girlfriend's brother again?

This was ridiculous, and Alec was ridiculously gorgeous with his eyes narrowed dangerously (or, maybe, just drunkenly since he had had more than his fair share of alcohol that night) and his cheeks flushed in anger, and –

_Holy shit_ ; why was Simon leaning forward again? Why was he kissing Alec again? 

Except, this time, the kiss didn't end with a punch. Instead, after a few moments, they simply pulled away from each other and, with wide eyes, Alec said again, "You kissed me."

Panting heavily, though he did not need to breathe anymore, Simon nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah, I did."


End file.
